Happy St Valentine's Day Massacre Day
by FaithinBones
Summary: Will Booth want to celebrate Valentine's Day this year?


Happy St. Valentine's Day Massacre Day

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sitting in her office looking over a case file when Angela entered her office and sat down in the chair across from Brennan's desk.

"Hey, Bren," Angela said, "What are you and Booth going to do on the fourteenth?"

Looking up from her paperwork, Brennan said, "What's happening on the fourteenth?"

A little shocked, Angela said, "Valentine's Day?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth doesn't believe in celebrating Valentine's Day. He says it's not an official holiday and its sole purpose is to sell cards and candy."

Frowning, Angela said, "When did he tell you that?"

"Last year on Valentine's Day." Brennan answered.

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Oh come on Bren, you know Booth really believes in Valentine's Day. He's a hopeless romantic. He just didn't want to have anything to do with it last year because he had just broke up with Hannah. I'm telling you, he's going to want to do something on Valentine's Day this year."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "It's February 6 and he hasn't mentioned anything to me yet."

Biting her lower lip, Angela looked at Brennan and then said, "Bren, even if Booth told you he doesn't want to celebrate; I think he just may surprise you with something romantic this year. You know how men are. They always want to surprise their lovers, I think it's cute; but, you need to have a present ready for him just in case he has one for you."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I gave him Tommy guns for St. Valentine's Day Massacre Day last year. He was quite pleased with that present. We had a lot of fun shooting them at the shooting range."

Frowning, Angela said, "Uh, ok; but, since you two are actually living together now and have a daughter, I would go with something just a little bit more romantic. I don't think guns give out that special I Love you feeling."

"Perhaps you're right, Angela," Brennan said, "Booth is a very romantic person and he may want to forgo his aversion for St. Valentine's Day to try to please me and make me happy. I'll have to think of something to reward him for his effort."

Smiling, Angela said, "Oh, I'm sure Booth would tell you what kind of reward he wanted if you just asked him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Valentine's Day came and Brennan didn't see Booth behaving any differently than he normally did. They both had a quiet breakfast with Christine then Booth drove Brennan and Christine to the Jeffersonian and then carried Christine into Daycare while Brennan went to her office. Walking into her office, Brennan found Angela sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Standing up, Angela said, "Well, what did Booth give you this morning?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "He gave me a kiss. I told you that Booth doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day Angela. It's just another day to him."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "That just doesn't sound like the Booth I know, at least not the old Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was busy trying to track down a suspect in a case he was working on when Angela came into his office. Walking over to Booth's desk, Angela said, "Ok, big guy. What is your problem with Valentine's Day?"

Looking up, Booth smiled and said, "And hello to you to Angela."

Not smiling, Angela said, "Are you planning on celebrating Valentine's Day this year with Brennan?"

Folding his hands in front of him, Booth said, "Valentine's Day is no big deal, Angela. Bones agrees with me too."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "The mother of your child doesn't deserve a special day from you?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Every day with Bones is special, Angela. I don't need a special day to prove it."

Sighing, Angela said, "You know, sometimes I could just beat the shit out of you." Turning around, Angela left the office.

Smiling, Booth watched her leave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth picked up Brennan and Christine from the Jeffersonian and drove home. Arriving home, Booth carried Christine into their house while Brennan got the mail from the mail box. Walking back into the house, Brennan carried the mail to her desk and separated her mail from Booth's. Seeing a small package addressed to her, Brennan opened the package to find a small blue box inside. Opening the blue box, Brennan found a white gold ring with a ruby setting. The inside of the ring was engraved with the words, Booth and Bones 40 or 50 years. Smiling, Brennan got up from her chair and turned to leave her office.

Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, Booth said, "Happy St. Valentine's Day Massacre Day, Bones."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth put his hands on Brennan's waist and kissed her. Feeling very happy, Brennan put her hands around Booth's neck and returned the kiss.

After awhile, Brennan broke the kiss and said, "Wait here, I have something for you too." Walking from the room, Brennan was gone for five minutes. When she returned, she handed Booth a small package. Smiling, Booth opened the package and found a gold necklace with a St. Valentine medal attached.

Looking up, Booth said, "It's beautiful Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I know you gave your St. Christopher medal to Jared and I wanted to replace it; but, I like this Saint better. Valentine comes from the word Valens and it means worthy, strong or powerful. I also thought of how much fun we had last year, on St. Valentine's Day Massacre Day and I wanted you to have something to remind you about that day."

Smiling Booth put his arms around Brennan and hugged her. "Thanks Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know I'm a week early; but, I figure that there will be alot of stories like this next week and I wanted to get mine in now. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
